The Final Keyblade: Book 1
by DeltaFire
Summary: Jason is a normal 14 year old kid until he faces the Heartless, a creature he thought only existed in Kingdom Hearts. And now that Jason has been chosen by the Infinity Keyblade, he's the only one who can stop this threat from destroying his world. But is something more sinister occurring behind the scenes, and how does it involve Jason? This is my first book and I really like it.
1. The New Wielder

Chapter 1

A New Wielder

My name is Jason Cordes. My life was changed forever by something I believed could only provide me entertainment. But first I should tell you some stuff about me, you know, so you don't get really confused. I'm an avid gamer with high honor roll grades. I sometimes forget important things and as a result other people often have to remind me. As a gamer, it's my responsibility to uphold the gamer code: Be an awesome gamer or face the consequences of being lame. Okay, I made that up, but I am a gamer. I'm particularly fond of Kingdom Hearts. I love the action, the storyline, the philosophical side of it, and the amazing game play.

Enough about me though. It all began on that one day. It all started like an ordinary day for me. Boring, dull, you name it. Anyway, I'm in school reading boring textbooks. Then I decide to have some fun.

"Excuse me Mr. Miller, but I have a question.

"Yes Jason?" Mr. Miller sighed. He obviously knew what was coming next.

"Why was it that anyone believed all that Mayan calendar stuff? The Maya prayed to a snake with wings and we believed they were smart enough to predict the end of the world? I mean, we have supercomputers, space ships, and sliced bread, and we get our advice from some people worshiping dirt, hoping they'll become gods or something?" I pointed out. I heard some murmurs of agreement from the class. My best friend Marco shook his head grinning, clearly waiting to here how things played out.

"Well you see-"

"Whoa, I'm not done. This is all your fault," I said

"How is this my fault?"

"If you didn't teach us this stuff, we wouldn't have stressed out about the end of the world, so if anything this is all your fault,"

Before Mr. Miller could answer, someone banged on the door.

"Well well well, saved by the door,"

Mr. Miller opened the door and screamed. Outside was a dark being with yellow eyes, antennae, and menacing claws. I suddenly realized what I was looking at.

Holy crap... I am looking at a Heartless. Mr. Miller slams the door.

"That's a Shadow, it can flatten onto the ground,"

"Jason, I don't appreciate your stories," Mr. Miller said.

As I'm sure we all guessed, the Shadow flattened and walked underneath the door. Mr. Miller was shocked that I actually knew something about them.

"What do we do?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Don't let it touch you or you might become a Heartless," I yell for everyone to hear

After about two minutes playing tag with the Shadow, Mr. Miller became exasperated.

"Is there a way to beat these things?" he said.

"Only weapons directly linked to the owner, like a Keyblade, can harm the Heartless,"

"Keyblade? Are you feeling okay Jason?" Mr. Miller asked. In his concern, the Shadow lunged at him, and Mr. Miller's heart fluttered out. The Shadow grabbed the heart, and_ ate it_.

Suddenly, time seems to stop. A voice reverberates all around me. The voice is vague and undefinable. It compels me to... to act I guess

Who are you?

_The road will be difficult_

What do you want?

_Their will be hardships_

Are you here to help?

_Many trials await you_

I don't care

_But don't be afraid_

Not on my agenda

_And never forget_

I've got a problem with that

_You have Been Chosen_


	2. The Key

Chapter 2

The Key

Time seemed to return to normal, and, in my hand, was a Keyblade. In a way, it resembled the Oblivion Keyblade. It was the same color, and the blade, the area in between the handle and the teeth, was wide and flat, not like the cylindrical blade of the Kingdom Key. Unlike the Oblivion Key, The teeth, the part of the key your supposed to whack somebody with, is composed of four scythe blades. The farther-most out from the handle was shorter, and each blade was longer then the next one going down, so the lowest one was the longest, and it measured about a foot and a half in length. The reach on the Keyblade itself was amazing, seeing as I was pretty tall. The balance on it was incredible, almost like it was weightless. I swung it at the Shadow and I landed a hit. It was then that the reality set in

_I have a KEYBLADE_

"Everyone stay behind me!" I yelled, spinning my key menacingly, as a few more Shadows came in.

"Why should we?" Greg asked "You're just another smartass,"

It was at that moment that a Heartless lunged at Greg. Greg fell on his butt screaming like a girl. I however, hit the Shadow with a diagonal slash, dispersing the Pureblood Heartless. "Well this smartass just saved your heart from being eaten. Your heart is probably so dark you're a magnet. Either that or they like the smell of little girl,"

Greg didn't say anything, but he was thinking it.

I turned my attention back to the Heartless. Now there were Emblem Heartless, like Soldiers and Nocturnes. I slash at the nearest Heartless, thus starting my long task.

**20 Minutes later**

The Heartless are thinning out, but my stamina is running out. There are still four Soldiers, a handful of Shadows, and two Red Nocturnes. I didn't risk using magic because I'm not sure how magic works in the real world. I dispatched three Shadows and a Soldier quickly to turn the tides. Then I have to go on defense. It's hard to fight these guys while protecting people. I kept at it though, and I got a Nocturne. I then got an idea. I through my Keyblade, hoping for it to come back. Obviously, it didn't work. I did take out a Shadow though. Then I remembered, Duh. There is a flash of light, and the Keyblade pops back in my hand. I start throwing my Keyblade and re-summoning the Keyblade back to my hand. It was crude, sure, but effective. Soon all the Heartless were gone. I sighed, and started my long walk home.

"The boy's got a Key, huh. Pretty cool," A figure says into a cell phone.

"Regardless, he is essential to our plans. We must test him," says the person on the phone

"What do you want me to do?"

"Send in the Darkside,"

"Are you sure? I think it might be to much for him. I don't-"

"What you think is irrelevant. Our plans must be set in motion. You of all people should appreciate what we are doing. Nothing matters except our plans.

"...I...I understand. I will do as you desire, my lord,"

"Good," The cell beeped and the call ended

The figure sighed and started trailing Jason


	3. Enter the Organization!

Chapter 3

Enter the Organization!

"Whoa, that was so cool man!" Marco exclaimed over the phone.

"I know, crazy, right? So what's the word over there?"

"Well, Greg is spreading this rumor that it was all a prank,"

"What!"

"Orchestrated by you,"

"What the heck,"

"He's just ticked off. He'll get over it,"

"Forget that, so what are the school's plans?"

"Oh yeah, you'll never believe it. The schools gonna do school tomorrow,"

"Man, am I in trouble?"

"Well, they can't prove you were responsible for the Heartless, but you aren't in school right now so unless they can prove why Mr. Miller is missing along with you, and why alleged creatures attacked, and why you were totin' around a giant key, AND why all this keys in with your favorite game, then you may be charged with kidnapping,"

"What! But you what happened!"

"I know, you've got a Keyblade, but nobodies gonna listen to an explanation like that, man. You need hard evidence,"

"Like a giant key that can open anything, beat up dark creatures, and can't be used by anyone else?"

"So, you gonna cut class or what?"

"I guess..."

"Okay well think about it. So what's the low-down on your key?"

"You saw the basics,"

"What's the key-chain design?"

"It's a wire figure of an hourglass, you know, like two triangle style, inside of a circle which touches all four outside corners of the hourglass,"

"Whoa, so what ya gonna call it?"

I summoned the Keyblade forth. As I looked at the chain I noticed something

"Well, the circle stands for infinity, and the hourglass stands for time, so I'm gonna call it... The Infinity Keyblade!"I exclaimed.

"Dude, so awesome!" Marco said.

"Yeah, anyway I'll see you later,"

"Kay, take care of yourself Jason,"

I hang up and look around. I'm taking the short cut through the woods to get to my house. I'm really in no hurry, but... whatever. Suddenly, a figure about my height and build wearing an Organization style coat appears, leaning against a tree.

"You know, you remind me of someone, someone from a long time ago,"

"Are you part of the Organization?"

"In a way, yes,"

"You're not answering the question,"

"I'm a Nobody, if that's what you mean,"

"Are you part of a collaboration of thirteen Nobodies dedicated to restoring their hearts through the means of using Kingdom Hearts?"

"Don't you know that's pointless. We'd get our hearts back anyway over time,"

"So why is the Organization still in existence. Is Xenanort behind this?"

"Xehanort? Dude, Xehanort is gone. Sora and Riku beat him a long time ago,"

"I...Tell me then, why the Organization still exists!"

"Tell you what" The Organization member says "You survive, I might tell you,"

That is never a good sign

**Keep reading for Chapter 4: The Other Key**


	4. The Other Key

Chapter 4

The Other Key

While you were probably eating pizza watching TV, I've been having a really bad day. First, my class gets attacked by Heartless. Then, after taking out those Heartless with my Keyblade (probably the only good thing that's happened all day) the official butt-head of my class, Greg, starts spreading rumors that I did it as a prank and that Mr. Miller, who was turned into a Heartless, was kidnapped by me. If that's not bad enough, I left school after the Heartless attack and was ambushed by an Organization member. Apparently, he'll give my some answers if I survive, whatever that means. But I guess I'll find out soon.

"You ready?" The boy in the coat said.

"It's not a matter of choice is it?" I ask

"No, it's not," he said

At that, he snaps his fingers, and a team of Heartless appear. That would include a Large Body, six Soldiers, at least a dozen Shadows, and three Blue Rhapsodys. I summoned the Infinity Keyblade and blocked a charge from the Large Body, but the impact knocked me down. I didn't have time to get up before a Rhapsody shot landed, so I rolled out of the way. "Not so easy is it!" The Organization yelled at me "You think this is the same as the game, this is real! The physics of the real world still apply. This isn't some dream where your the superhero. You're just a boy with an oversized key,"

"Well then why are you trying to kill me?" I asked while taking on two Shadows and a Soldier

"I'm not trying to kill you. I didn't even want to do this,"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. But what would you care? I might even help you if you behave,"

I knock a Soldier off balance and took it out "Really?"

"Yeah, so just tough it out. I thought you were supposed to be the Infinity Wielder,"

I beat back two Shadow "What, so this is the Infinity Keyblade?"

The boy looked surprised, you know, behind the hood. "So you really don't know anything?"

I got a lucky hit against the Large Body, and it was defeated with a few good whacks with the Keyblade. "No! And I'm getting tired of these hints at the truth! Tell me what's going on!"

"Just stay alive, we can't have a dead Wielder,"

"I'm trying! This isn't easy!"

"I'm not saying it is, but if you would use magic, this would be done,"

I block a kick from a Soldier and take him out "How do I use magic?"

"Do I look like a strategy guide, Oh wait. I guess you do think that, seeing as you think this is all just some PS2 game series,"

"How do you know what a PS2 is?"

"See? You're on the assumption I don't understand the real world. Well, I do. I even play PS2,"

"Why not PS3?"

"Can you play Kingdom Hearts on PS3?"

"You can probably play KH3 on PS3,"

"I already know how it plays out, so why waste my money?"

"Because the gameplay is fun?" I argue as I take out the last Rhapsody.

"Don't you think that this is fun?"

"I personally think that having the 'Continue' option when you die is helpful," I say.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back at home. I'm just gonna go get it," I say as I take out the last Heartless.

"You're not going anywhere," The Organization boy said, raising his arms above his head. Suddenly, my path was blocked by a dark vortex. A shadowy gigantic hand was thrust through the vortex. A gigantic face with pinpoint yellow eyes appeared. The most distinguishable feature, however, was the hole, shaped like a heart, gaping through its chest.

Holy #$%

Holy, holy #$%

That's a... a...

"Darkside," I whisper, as this symbol of shadow stands before me. "Why don't you fight your own battles!" I yelled at the boy. He laughed. The Darkside was about to destroy me

"Hold it big guy, just wait a sec. So kid, do you know who I am?"

"Roxas?" I guessed. The boy starts laughing

" You think I'm Roxas? Dude, Roxas is gone, back with Sora. Do you really think you're gonna be having the time of your life, meeting your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters and fighting along their side?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answer.

"You're an idiot. Riku, Sora, and everybody else are too far away to reach this world. It's out of their range. You're gonna meet some new faces, though I doubt it's gonna be happy," he laughs, raising his hand out. Then, suddenly, a flash of light envelopes his hand. The next image I see sears into my mind.

His key is bleach white, and made of bones. The teeth consist of three bones made into a square at the end of the blade, with two bones making an X inside the square. The edge has a row of sharp bones that look very... injury-inducing. The keychain is a skull.

"You're a Keyblade wielder?"

"Duh,"

He races up and slashes at me. I back up before it hits me. Then I go in for a hit, but he dodges and strikes at me, the teeth leaving a nick on my side. I reach down and feel the blood, and it sinks in.

This is for real.

His blade is real, so it can hurt me. I can't let him hit me, there has to be a way to distract him.

"What's wrong, reality begun to take effect?" he taunted.

"I'd rather fight the Darkside," I pointed out.

"Okay, sure," he backed off and snapped, and the Darkside roared.

What have I done?


	5. Mission: Defeat the Darkside

Chapter 5

Mission: Defeat the Darkside

What have I done?

Sure, fighting a Darkside would probably be easier than the other option. But the Darkside has no reservation about killing me. Still, I have to take that thing out. According to the game... no. That's my weakness. I always assume the game is the answer, but maybe I need to change my approach. What do I know, well, there's a giant hole where his heart should be. That crosses cardiac arrest of my list of ways to beat him. So how do I beat him?

I whack it in the foot, but it doesn't seem to care. That's when I realized what to do. I weave in between its legs, slashing at its shins and generally making sure it couldn't take me out. Then the Darkside lifted one of its legs. _Gotcha_ I thought. I grabbed on to its foot and when it reached down to get me off, I grabbed its wrist. Immediately, I began to slip off, but I stabbed the scythes on my key point-first into its wrist, and using my key like a grapple (or a pick, I guess). I tried to propel myself upwards, but I found that it was a lot harder than I first thought. The best I can do right now is hold on to the handle of my Keyblade. The Darkside began to raise its arm to fling me off. When its arm was horizontal enough, I stood up and summoned my Keyblade out of its flesh. _Yes._ I thought _A little bit closer…_

_Now_!

I jumped off of its arm to get to its head, but I came up short. I stabbed my Keyblade into its chest, but the force of the impact causes my Keyblade to slide down its flesh. I jumped into the heart shaped hole to avoid falling off. Then I realized why this was a really bad idea. I jumped onto its back before the Darkside started building up energy in its chest, and as I guessed, that's what it started doing. Because it was kneeling it was easier to scale its back. Had to hurry though. Once I got to its shoulder it sent a blast of energy towards me, but I sidestepped it and it ended up blasting itself. It stopped sending bolts of energy and stood up. If I was gonna turn the tables, it had to be now. Using all my might, I stabbed my Keyblade directly into its eye. The Darkside roared at this. One of its pinpoint yellow eyes went out. _One down, one__ to go. _I thought.

My accomplishment was short-lived, however. As I turned around I saw a giant hand coming at me, ready to push me off. There was nowhere else to go. I could only stand there as I was forced off the Darkside.

The ground was coming at me fast. I only had one shot at this and I'm pretty sure it won't work.

I focus all my energy and yell "Aero!"

Instantaneously, the wind resistance disappeared. The air pressure between me and the ground increases and, as a result, my descent slows. I still hit the ground hard, but my impact was heavily cushioned. Now I know that I can use magic, but I have to use it sparingly. So now only one problem remains: how am I supposed to get to the Darkside's eye? Then I get an idea.

I step back, then start running at the Darkside. Once I have enough speed I jump and yell "Aero!" My velocity began increasing exponentially. I raised my Keyblade and when I was close enough, I used all my momentum to slam the Keyblade directly into the Darkside's eye. However, the impact sent me reeling. My Keyblade was still in the Darkside and I couldn't concentrate enough to summon it. I wouldn't be able to use magic. I was going to crash.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6

Confessions

There I was, falling to my death. I couldn't summon my Keyblade, so that means no more magic. It's strange really. I thought death would be scarier but I'm more at peace with myself. The ground is coming fast. I close my eyes and get ready for the end.

Suddenly, I'm wrenched from my flight path (or fall path, I guess). I open my eyes to see the Organization kid. He dropped into a barrel roll, dropping me two feet from the ground. When I got back up he was leaning against a tree, again.

"Why?" I ask

He looked up "The missions done, you beat the Darkside. I do what I want outside of missions," he said nonchalantly.

"What do you want with me?" I say

"I don't want anything from you, it's what the superior wants,"

"Why do you do what the Organization wants?" I persist

"Look, you couldn't understand, won't understand my motives. I fight for the Organization to find purpose, something you were born with. My life is one that shouldn't exist, but it does. You were born with feelings, and destiny. We have to risk our lives to even comprehend such concepts. I just want to belong, to be a part of a greater purpose!" he said

He started walking away. I ran after him, but he was already gone. I stand there for a while, just staring at where he was. Then I started walking home.

"So he had a Keyblade to?"

"Yeah, and it was made of, like, bones," I told Marco over the phone.

"Why would he save you?" Marco asked.

"Maybe he's like Axel and has loyalty issue," I guess

"Maybe he just didn't want you dead,"

"I don't know. Listen, I'll call you back, I'm almost home," I hung up the phone. I opened the door to my house. "Mom, you home!" I call

"Yes, just a second!" my mom called back. A woman in her early forties walked down, with long brown wavy hair that she tucked behind her ear. She writes the advice column for the newspaper, so I wasn't surprised that she was still home. She only works out of house when she gets a lot of advice letters. She was wearing her glasses (she didn't see the point of wearing contacts unless she was going somewhere). "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. Did you get a report about the school?" I asked back.

"Yes. Jason, what happened? I heard you ditched school after pulling a prank," she said, obviously worried

I sighed "Mom, you won't believe me if I tell you,"

"Of course I will,"

"Fine. Just… don't make assumptions until the end," I conceded. I told the entire story, from what happened in history, to the Organization. When I finished she sat there with a quizzical look on her face.

"Jason, what really happened?" she insisted

"I told you what really happened!" I said

"I don't know what really happened, but I don't appreciate being lied to," she frowned

"If I can prove that I'm not lying, will you believe me?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, just don't freak out," I summoned my Keyblade. As soon as she saw it she jumped back trembling "Mom, don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out!" I yelled, trying to calm her down.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. She pulled a knife from the cabinet

"Holy &$% . Are you INSANE!" I cried out.

"What did you do with my son!" she screamed at me

"I _am_ your son," I say, putting my Keyblade away.

She seemed to calm down a bit "What's my birthday?" she asked

"Ummmm… I can't remember," I say

"What month?" she asked

"December?" I guessed

"Oh my god, it is you," she said. She started hugging me tightly.

"So I got it right?"

"No, my birthday's in November," she admitted. I never thought being forgetful would be useful.

"Mom, do you believe my story now?" I say, breaking the embrace.

"Yes. I'm still a bit skeptical though," she sighed.

"Listen Mom, I need to stay home for the next few days. I need to train, and I can't risk attracting Heartless. My heart, being that of a Keyblade wielder, will draw the Heartless to me,"

"Okay, but why are the Heartless here?" she asked.

"Heartless feed off the darkness in people's hearts. Also, when a person's heart is taken by the Heartless, that person's darkness manifests into a Heartless. Considering that Heartless are living beings, it would make sense that they would need sustenance,"

"So we're just the prey?"

"In a word, yes. The only weapons that can hurt a Heartless are either the Keyblade, or a weapon tied to the person who wields it. The second category of weapons seems to be more common in Organization ranked Nobodies. If my Keyblade, not counting the Organization, is the only weapon on Earth that can stop the Heartless, then we have to get working. As we speak more people fall to the darkness. I doubt the government has a grip on the situation, so we need to find a way to stop the threat of the Heartless," I concluded.

"What about that kid with the Keyblade? The one from the Organization? Can't he help?" my mom asked.

"I doubt he will. If he's with the Organization, we can't trust him," I insisted.

"He helped you once. Didn't he save you?"

"Mom, I'm not sure where his allegiance lies. He may have needed to keep me alive. I think if the Organization wanted me dead, he would have followed that order without hesitation," I said.

"Well, if the Heartless problem is as bad as you say it could be, then we need as much help as possible," my mom replied.

"Look, I want his help too. But we can't trust him until we're completely sure he won't stab me in the back later," I sighed.

My mom sighed as well and looked out the window. "So what now?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go practice tommorow," I said. I spent the rest of the day doing nothing

The next morning I walk out the door and go into the woods behind our house. I pick a pretty wide tree and start swinging.

After a while, I began to see the versatility of the Infinity Keyblade. If I slashed at a tree with the scythes going point-first, then it left a deep slash in the tree, but the slash wouldn't be very long. If I slashed starting from the root of the scythe along to the point, then it left a very long gash in the tree, albeit this type of attack sacrifices the depth of the gash. Both methods of attack were very powerful, each one having its own advantages and disadvantages.

I kept at it for a while until I heard a creak. I realized what was happening and jumped out of the way as the tree fell. I got up and brushed some dust off. "Not too shabby," I muttered

"Pretty good," a familiar voice agrees.

I got into an offensive stance. "You," I said.

The kid in the Organization coat walked forward. "Settle down. Not hear to fight, just talk," he said, raising his hands.

"Okay..." I said "What does the Organization want with me?"

"You know, I'm not really sure myself. They just boss me around," he admitted.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Guess I owe you that much. My name is Daxjra," he said

"Okay Daxjra, I have a question. Why is the Organization still even exist? After Xehanort was defeated, the Organization should have disbanded,"

"They did for a while. Now the Organization is just a bunch of Nobodies stickin' together, fighting giant threats, waiting until we disappear and our person returns," he shrugged

"Don't you mean become people again?" I ask

"No, we're not them. We're the empty shell left behind as a byproduct. Once we regain hearts, our spirit is discarded, and poof, you got yourself a human,"

"So you disappear when the Heartless and Nobody reform into a human?"

"Exactly. When a Nobody is defeated, they disappear. The same holds true for Heartless. Thus, when a person's Heartless and Nobody disappear, they can reform into a complete being. If the Nobody and the Heartless survive, they can reform that way too. But if one survives while the other is defeated, then we stay," Daxjra explained.

"So is that why you came, to explain Nobody physics?" I asked

"No. I actually came to give you something for defeating the Darkside. I didn't think you would be able to do it. I was almost ready to step in, but you were very creative using Aero to accelerate. That's why I think you should have this," he said, pulling out a little figurine. It was shaped like a shield. It had a little had a little loop on top, almost like a-Oohhhhh..

"Is this a key-chain ?" I asked.

"Yup, though I'm curious how it'll work," he replied

"What does that mean?"

"Just attach it,"

I hooked the key-chain onto my Keyblade, and the weirdest thing happened. The key-chain turned into light. It dissipates into thousands of little droplets of light, which sunk into the Keyblade. Daxjra is watching, apparently intrigued. "Does this normally happen?" I asked

"Not with a normal Keyblade, but I expected this to happen," Daxjra replied.

"So where's the key-chain?"

"Your Keyblade absorbed it,"

"What!?"

"Your Keyblade has the extraordinary ability to absorb limitless amounts of key-chains, absorbing their powers like a sponge, hence the name 'Infinity Keyblade'. It can absorb infinite amounts of power, and it cannot reach its limit,"

"Wow, so what now?"

"That key-chain was only made based on shield-like attributes. It shouldn't have worked on a normal Keyblade, but because the Infinity Keyblade only adds on to its power, the key-chain was accepted. Try summoning while you already have the Keyblade out,"

I tried what Daxjra wanted. I focused my power into summoning and I felt a weapon on my left arm. Strapped to my left arm was a shield, much resembling a Hylian shield from Legend of Zelda (I play lots of different games, sue me). It was fairly light and very suited for my style. "Very impressive. Where did you find it?"

"I actually made it. You can summon them each individually or simultaneously," Daxjra explained.

"So is there anything else you came here for?" I asked

"Um, yes. I came to warn you," Daxjra said

"About what?"

"Someone else in the Organization is coming, and it's her mission to beat the crap out of you,"

"She sounds like a ray of sunshine," I muttered.

"Yeah, well this ray of sunshine is making it a personal goal to break at least two ribs and either an arm or a leg, so be careful,"

"I will," I assured him.

"Be seeing you then," he said disappearing into the corridor of darkness. I hopped toe-to-toe and breathed deeply for what was to come. Then the beginning of a very long battle came wearing a black coat and a bad attitude.

**Who is this other member? Can Jason beat back this new enemy? Will I stop asking questions?**

**Find out in Chapter 7: The Start of Something Painful!**

_P.S. Thanks all you readers, for staying with me all this time. I hope to see some more positive reviews in the future and for everybody who likes this story, I think you all deserve to be Keyblade Wielders (Though not as good as Jason)._


	7. The Start of Something Painful

Chapter 7

The Start of Something Painful

As I stood there, waiting for the worst, I thought something very disturbing. What if all this was just a dream? What if I'm just dreaming? Would that explain everything, why my mom accepted the truth? Why Marco believes me? Maybe, but then why was Mr. Miller skeptical at first? Maybe my mom is just too traumatized by the experience to really accept it. Maybe she says she believes, but really her mind can't cope with the truth. And with Marco, he's as big a Kingdom Hearts fan as me, plus the fact that he only caught a glimpse of the Keyblade. Also, the only information he has is over the phone so without visuals, he can more easily believe events.

My thoughts were cut short by a dark corridor opening up. Out walked another Organization member. You could clearly tell that she was a female because of her... figure. Yeah, that's the word. She put her hands on her hips angrily. "Can you believe this! They said I got to fight a worthy competitor, but look what I got, a little twerp. You had better scream when I break your arm," she rants. She actually sounds familiar.

"Are you Larxene?" as soon as I said it, I knew it couldn't be true. While Larxene was about... 17 (It's hard to judge age on video game characters). This girl had to be at least 13.

"I am not Larxene! I'm her daughter!" she continued to rage. She pulled back her hood and I gasped. She had an extremely strong resemblance to Larxene, but she didn't have those two parts of her hair coming up, like Larxene did. Instead, her hair was braided. Her eyes were sea-green instead of cyan. I didn't notice it before, but she had eight knives in between her fingers. She winked at me and slashed her knifes in the air, sending her knives flying. I summoned my shield, blocking her knifes.

"Who are you then? I demanded.

"I am the newest Savage Nymph, daughter of Larxene, Xerin!" she declared. She dashed at me, ready to scratch my eyes out, but I used my shield to block her strike. She continued to attack, nimbly striking one hit after another. Her attacks were working around my shield, and I knew I wouldn't be able to continue like this. While she was mid-strike, I thrust my shield at her, knocking her off balance. She was recovering quickly so I struck down. She side-stepped the strike however. She was fast, but I had to use that to her disadvantage. I stepped back a little bit, and put my shield away.

"Pfft! Lightning quick strikes! Knifes! I thought this would be a fun battle, but I'm not seeing anything new," I taunted.

Xerin's face began to turn red. Electricity literally ran down her arms. She snapped her fingers, and several Heartless appeared. Among them were seven Yellow Operas, eleven Shadows, and 2 Neoshadows.

"Really? Can't fight your own battles? This is pathetic," I continued. She ran at me with her Heartless bodyguards. I knew I couldn't fight off the Neoshadows, so I stayed away from them, focusing on taking out the Operas and Shadows. All the while I avoided Xerin's attacks. She was crafty, using her own Heartless, like the Operas, to jump on to get closer to me. After taking out 9 of the Shadows and all of the Operas, I was exhausted. Xerin, however, was still very peppy. She laughed maniacally with the two Neoshadows behind her. She raised her arm, ready to strike.

"Who's pathetic now?" she taunted back, "Now you DIE!"

She struck down.

I closed my eyes.

I prepared to die.

I didn't.

There was a clang at the last second.

I opened my eyes.

I saw a Keyblade made of bones.

"Daxjra, what are you doing?! This is MY mission! Don't you have some manga to read?" Xerin snarled.

"Don't you have some four year-olds to beat up?" Daxjra retorted. His hood was down. He had dark brown hair, grown long so his ears were partially covered. His hair was brushed to one side, covering his left eye. Under his bangs, I could barely see a scar, originating from underneath his bangs, like he was covering the scar. His visible eye was brown. He slashed his Keyblade at Xerin, but she stepped back too quickly. She glared at me in rage.

"Why did you stop me, you insubordinate," she complained

"I'm No. V, you're No. IX. I outrank you," he said.

"The superior isn't going to like you interfering,"

"He isn't going to like you disobeying orders and trying to kill him," he retorted

Xerin stepped back, stunned "Y-You don't have to tell the superior," she stammered

Daxjra gasped mockingly "Do I detect... distress," he said, mouth curling into a smile.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, "Let me fight this kid, break him."

"Hmmm, alright, but I'm ref. You screw this up, and I'm telling the superior," he concluded

"Fine, anything else?"

"Yeah," Daxjra walks over and destroys both Neoshadows. "No more entourage, that's wimpy"

"Ugh, you're SO boring. Just let me fight the twerp!"

"Kay, just do it by the book,"

"Fine," She came in for a strike, but I dodged. She came back around, ready to catch me off guard, but I had seen this maneuver before (See end of 358/2 days, Roxas/Riku fight), so I was ready for this. I spun my Keyblade at her from behind. She qwas caught seriously off balance and fell. I pointed my Keyblade down at her but...

"Well, finish me off!"she yelled at me. She kneeled down, scythe at her neck. She looked down, but I could feel her rage. She hated me, she couldn't forgive me. She would never forgive me. I looked at her, and no matter how much I needed to, I couldn't kill her. I wouldn't.

"I'm not going to kill you Xerin, Savage Nymph, daughter of Larxene," I declared, putting my Keyblade away.

"KILL ME!" she screamed.

"So what, just gonna rage quit on me? Thought you were better than that. Your mistake is that you believe in unethical actions. You are rash, and you usually take things too far. You anger to easily. Your mother would be proud that you're a coward," I continue.

"You hit the mark on that one," Daxjra added.

Xerin glared at Daxjra again, and then she curled into a ball and whimpered "The superior will kill me,"

Daxjra snorted, then burst out laughing. "Is that what you think? The superior was just goading you to use full strength, but instead you crumbled. You became a coward in the face of the superior,"

Xerin gasped. "Then why was I sent to fight? Why was I lied to?"

"The superior will tell you that. Now go to the boss with your tail between his legs," he shooed Xerin away. Xerin scowled, but she did RTC. Daxjra turned towards me, his face completely devoid of emotion.

"Jason, we need to talk,"

**What does Daxjra want? Where do his allegiances lie? Find out in Chapter 8: The Truth**


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8

The Truth

"We need to talk,"

Daxjra looked at me seriously. I didn't know what to think.

"Why was Xerin sent to fight me?" I asked, "Clearly she wasn't as bad as you said."

"Normally she is," he answered.

"So what happened?" I continued, "Is the superior really that bad?"

"You have no idea,"

"Okay...,"

"You know she's going to kill you,"

"What?"

"You've seen her at her lowest,"

"You goaded her to that point," I pointed out

"True, but you beat her, made her look like a coward. She'll never forgive you. Never,"

"Do you think my decision was right?"

"Hm?"

"To keep her alive, did I do the right thing?"

"Well, yes and no. You spared someone, so the action alone was good, but you saved a sadistic maniac, so that's bad,"

"Oh. Daxjra, why is all this happening?"

"I told you, I don't know what the Organization wants,"

"No, I mean, why is everything in Kingdom Hearts real?"

"Ohhh. That's easy. You know how Walt Disney made Disney?"

"Yeah,"

"Well he didn't completely imagine the idea,"

"What?"

"The Disney worlds already existed, as the Final Fantasy ones did. When Walt was dreaming, the reality of some of these worlds sunk in to his dreams, like a leak,"

"So that's why Disney exists?"

"Exactly. He only got a partial reality, only enough to make the movies. But much later, The guy who made Kingdom Hearts dreamed. He must have obtained information from Jiminy's journal, because he got it all. That's how the Kingdom Hearts games came to be,"

"Really?"

"Well, there were some tiny inconsistencies. For instance, when Sora became a Heartless, he turned into a Neoshadow. Also, Selphie was really named Sophie,"

"That's it?"

"No, I could rattle of a dozen differences, but those are a few,"

"Okay, so why are you No. V?"

"Because members are sometimes disappearing from heart replacement, they need to replace those members. I replaced the former No. V,"

"What were you like as a human?"

Daxjra cringed at the question, and looked away. Then suddenly, I got a terrible thought.

"Is the Keyhole closed, my world's Keyhole?" I asked.

He turned around slowly. "Yes, it is," he answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who closed it? Who else on Earth could have closed a Keyhole? Was it Sora?"

"No, Sora couldn't have reached this place. It's too far away. That's why this world escaped the intial Heartless outbreak,"

"So who closed it?"

"Jason... I don't know who closed it,"

It was obvious he did know, but I didn't want to pry.

"What do you know about this Heartless outbreak?" I asked

"Only that it's not much of an outbreak,"

"What?"

"Actually, most of the Heartless are just hanging around. For the most part, you should be able to stop them,"

"Where do I go?"

"Well... two Keyblade Wielders? That's sure to attract some Heartless,"

"And your counting on this?"

"You do want to stop the Heartless, right?"

"Okay, how long until we're ambushed?"

"Like, three minutes,"

"Where are the Heartless coming from?"

"The hotspot seems to be in Mexico,"

"Well, that's easy. We're already in Texas,"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't advise going there,"

"Why not?"

"You're strong, but not strong enough to face what's in Mexico,"

"What's in Mexico?"

"Something huge. I might help you but... I'm not sure you can stop it,"

"Why am I not surprised that you're a maybe on a list of allies?"

"Would you rather I beat the crap out of you?"

"If you're anything like Xerin, bring it on,"

We laughed at that one.

"Daxjra, how long have you been a Nobody?"

"..."

"You don't have to tell me,"

"Three years,"

"How long are people usually Nobodies?"

"Nine, ten years,"

"That long..."

"Yeah, so you can see why I don't want you risking your heart against something you can't handle,"

"Okay, but it's me or the world,"

"Your Keyhole is locked, there's no way..."

"There's no way what?"

"I have to go,"

"No, you are not leaving with a cryptic answer,"

Daxjra looked at me, then turned around and exited through the dark corridor, leaving me there to wonder.


	9. What Now?

Chapter 9

What Now?

I looked at where he was. I... what was he hiding? What did it have to do with me? Who was the superior, someone intimidating enough to rattle Xerin? I walked back home, but before I could leave the woods, I was attacked by a Heartless of enormous size. I saw that my opponent's limbs weren't attached to the body. I know what I'm facing. A Guard Armor. I ran in to face it, but I soon realized a problem.

For starters, This thing was big. I'm tall for my age, but this was ridiculous. I couldn't reach its arms. I focused on its legs, striking swiftly. I used my scythes point-first to create deep gashes within the armor. Not surprisingly, it was empty inside the armor. So how do I destroy it? Imagine it was a robot, how do you trick it? It was then that I got an idea. I climbed onto its legs, intent on climbing into the breast-plate. Before I can though, the legs start to walk away. The arms move out of place to, and the mid-section begins to spin rapidly. I break the thing on top of the leg, and it falls away like a cork (for further reference, you might wanna read Kingdom Hearts Wiki). I fit myself into the foot, so I'm protected by the Heartless itself. I begin to stab the inside. I could feel the foot bashing the ground, but I already wedged myself so I couldn't be shaken out. I continue to stab the foot, when I begin to feel something hitting the outside. I looked out of one of the breaks in the armor that I slashed open to see that the arms were attacking the outside. Perfect.

As one of the arms prepared to destroy the foot, I jumped out. As soon as the arm made contact, the foot was bashed in. While the arm attempted to retreat, I jumped on and stabbed at the joints, breaking off the fingers. The arm rockets towards the other arm, which has positioned itself in its proper place next to the torso. I jumped off, aiming for the torso. I stabbed my Keyblade into the armor of... the Guard Armor. My Keyblade ripped down the torso before stopping. I summoned my shield, and wedged the bottom of it into the rip. While holding on to my Keyblade, I use my feet to push the shield, making the gap in the torso wider. I have to hurry though, the one arm I didn't attack was racing toward me, hand curled into a deadly fist. I finally opened the gap enough. I pulled my Keyblade out, let myself drop, and I yelled "Aero!" Thus, I landed safely.

The fist slammed into the gap in the torso, knocking them both out of the air. The head falls. I run towards it, jump, and stab my Keyblade into it. As soon as I did so the Guard Armor began to smoke. I tried to shake my Keyblade out of the helmet, but it wouldn't come out. Then I thought: Duh! My Keyblade disappeared and I ran away from the Guard Armor, but I was caught in the explosion.

Imagine pain, times pain, to the power of pain. I got far enough, but my back was still burned. I touched my back, and my hands came back dripping with blood. I summoned my Keyblade and lifted it in the air.

"Cura," I wheezed. Instantly, I felt much better. I wiped my hand. I touched my back again, but all I felt were some bruises. I got up and began to walk home again, but I saw that the explosion had caused a huge fire. I focused and shouted "Blizzard!"

Unfortunately, ice doesn't do much against fire. My Blizzard only stopped some of the fire. Hmm... I need something better. Balloon wouldn't do it though. What if magic wasn't limited though. Might as well give it a shot.

"Aquaga!" I yelled. Instantly, a torrent of pressurized water exploded onto the fire. Most of it was out, but a few embers remained. "Aqua!" A steady hose-like stream of water came from my Keyblade, putting out the remaining fires.

Then I FINALY walked home.

"Xerin, you have disappointed me,"

"I know master, but-"

"I do not wish to hear excuses. I have an important set of missions. If you fail, you will be destroyed,"

"... I understand,"

Xerin walked out of the Round Room, only to find another member leaning against the wall.

"The master really let you have it,"

"Shut it _,"

_ laughed "Awww, little Xerin got punished,"

"This is all Daxjra's fault, the little wimp,"

"Hmmm... wanna get back at the Marrow Wielder?"

"You know what? Yeah, I do. Wanna help?"

"Do I wanna help? No. Do I wanna see the Dax-man get beaten up? Yes,"

"The Dax-man? What is this, the 80's?"

"You want my help?"

"Do I want you to help me? No. Do I think you're a doofus? Yes. Can I use your help? Yes,"

_ shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough,"

**Who is _? What is Xerin's next move? Can Jason defeat the Heartless?**

**Find out next time in Chapter 10: Daxjra's Day**


	10. Daxjra's Day, Part One

Chapter 10

Daxjra's Day

Note: This is Daxjra's point of view!

_Rinnnnggg! Rinnnnggg!_

"Shut up," I mumbled.

I reset my clock and get up. I yawn and look at my clock. 6:00 A.M. Work starts at 9:00. I have some time to get breakfast. I put my pants and coat on. I slip on my boots and pull my gloves on. I stretch out, walking out to the main area. Don't ask me what it's called, I might have been here for three years, but that doesn't mean anyone has the patience to remember things like that. I hopped onto the couch and struck up a conversation with Lagualixa, No. XIII. He was the most recent recruit, so I took him under my wing. He was okay, but he was brain-dead when it came to emotion. Even so, he was only a year younger than me. He had a bulky build, his coat snug against his skin. He wore the regulation boots and gloves, and he kept his hood up. Still, I could see part of his face, completely emotionless. He became a Nobody recently.

"Sup Lagualixa," I started off

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Jeez, can you form a sentence?" I complain.

He looks at me. "Have you heard what happened to Xerin? She said it was your fault,"

"Me? Ain't my fault she's as dumb as a brick," I joked. Naturally, Lagaulixa's face was devoid of emotion. This moment is very awkward. I thanked the heavens when Chaxis, No. VI, walked up. He was responsible for mission briefings, and assigning the tasks themselves. He looked a bit nervous.

"Daxjra, the master wishes to brief you on your mission," Chaxis said.

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know, but he was very insistent," he answered.

"Kay," I got up and warped to the Round Room.

The superior sat on the highest seat, face obscured by the hood.

"Daxjra, I have a mission for you. Do not fail me,"

"Why did you have to brief me personally?"

"I cannot trust Chaxis with information this sensitive,"

"What information?"

"I believe there is a traitor in our midst. Xerin is the obvious canidate, what with her most recent failure,"

"How do you know there's a traitor?"

"Someone accessed the top secret information in the Castle Oblivion databanks. Whoever it is, we cannot allow them to continue there actions,"

"How does accessing the information make them a traitor?"

"I'm going to put this simply. The last person who tried to access this information was Xion. Luckily, she was only capable of partial access. The person who accessed the information most recently was able to get 50% more data. If they continue their actions, our plans may never come fruition,"

"Understood. How shall this mission work?"

"It won't,"

"What do you wish me to do then?"

"The Heartless population on Earth is increasing rapidly. We cannot afford to lose our hold on them, but if their size grows out of our sphere of control, that could pose a problem. In fact, shortly after you left Jason, a Guard Armor attacked him,"

"What?"

"Yes, it seems the combination of the Infinity Keyblade and your Marrow Keyblade were too irresistible. Another incident like this could release our grip on the Heartless. If that happens, Jason will be unable to stop the sheer number of Heartless. I think you can relate to biting off a bit more than you can chew,"

I cringed at the remark. I knew it shouldn't matter, but I still had the memories of... him.

"How shall I solve this issue?"

"There is a Stealth Sneak in Arizona. Additionally, there is a Trickmaster in England. Both of them need to be destroyed in order to settle the Heartless,"

"Understood,"

"One more thing. Take Lagaulixa with you,"

"Why?"

"Because I am ordering you to do so,"

"Understood, I will fulfill this task,"

"Do not fail me,"

I warped out of the Round Room and walked up to Chaxis.

"Chaxis, I need two DCs (Dark Corridors). One needs to go to Arizona, the other to England,"

"Got it, anything else?"

"Yeah, before that, send me to that doughnut shop you know I like. While I'm buying doughnuts, go to Lagaulixa, ask him if he wants anything while I'm there,"

"Okay, is he going on the mission too?"

"Yeah,"

"Got it, I'll ask him, then I'll open the DC, then while you're gone, I'll open the two others,"

"Kay,"

I wait for the DC to open when Chaxis comes back

"He wants two jelly doughnuts,"

"Got it,"

I get dropped off in an alley. I walk out onto the street and find the shop. I pull my hood up and walk in.

"I'll need four glazed and two jelly doughnuts,"

"Okay,"

I came back eating one of the glazed. I handed Lagaulixa a bag containing his doughnuts

"...Thanks" he mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now,"

"Right now? Aren't we going to eat these?"

"We're already late, so we eat on the way,"

"...Okay,"

Two glazed doughnuts later, we found the Trickmaster.

Its arms were papery and its legs looked like a segment of a scissor lift. Its head had five faces, arranged totem pole style. It was holding two batons, unlit luckily.

I summoned my Keyblade, finishing up my last doughnut. "You ready for this"

Lagaulixa summoned a sword the color of ebony. "Ready," he assured.

I ran in first, jumped onto one of its legs. "Come on!" I yelled to Lagaulixa. I jumped off of the Trickmasters leg to grab on to its arm. Swinging on it like a vine, I propelled myself to the Heartless's chest. I held on, slashing at its chest. The Trickmaster began to pound its batons on the ground. Lagaulixa takes the initiative and grabs onto the Trickmaster's arm when it comes up. I focus on climbing up. I wish I had Jason's Key, then I could just stab it into the Trickmaster like a pickaxe. I got onto its shoulder and shouted "Blizzaga!" freezing the heads. I then backflipped off. "Lagaulixa, get out of the way!" I yelled.

Lagaulixa got the message and desisted. Once he jumped off, I waved him over. "Listen Lagaulixa, I need your help, on three cast Thundaga,"

"Okay,"

"One, two, three!" I yelled

"Thundaga," we shouted in unison

A huge blast of lightning devastated the Trickmaster. I stab it in the head once it fell for good measure, and it was sucked up into the darkness.

"One down, one to go,"

**Can Daxjra keep this up? Where do his allegiances lie? Will the Stealth Sneak prove to difficult?**

**Find out next time in Chapter 11: Daxjra's Day, Part 2**

**P.S. I'm going to be at camp for a while, so I can't update for the next few weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience**


	11. Daxjra's Day, Part Two

Chapter 11

Daxjra's Day: Part 2

If I had one wish, I would wish for a better police department on Earth.

I'm serious. If Earth had real law enforcement, they could kill their own Heartless. Then again, if that was the case, Jason probably wouldn't have to do anything, so none of this would have happened in the first place. But that's beside the point.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lagualixa asked.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking,"

"The Stealth Sneak is next," Lagaulixa said.

"Okay,"

Once we got to Arizona, I summoned my Keyblade to attract the Stealth Sneak.

"What now?" Lagaulixa asked

"Well... it might take a whi-"

I was cut short when something slammed into me and propelled me back. I gasped to get air back.

"Lagaulixa... w-watch out," I gasped.

Lagaulixa summoned his sword and took a defensive stance, but since he couldn't gauge where the Heartless was, defense was pointless. I got air back and began to advance towards Lagaulixa, but a small gust of air hit me. I jumped out of the way, but a sharp object nicked me. I struck at the area, but only hit air. Then I tried to run toward Lagaulixa, but was intercepted by a blow to the arm.

Meanwhile, Lagaulixa nervously held his stance, then gasped and dropped his weapon. His body was lifted upward. Then I realized that the Stealth Sneak had grabbed him. I ran and struck near Lagaulixa and was rewarded by a hit. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned. I continued striking at the invisible enemy until it revealed itself.

"Firaga!" I yelled, hitting the grotesque chameleon, also throwing it back. It got up though, and ran towards Lagaulixa. I stood my ground, but it knocked me aside. I watched in horror as the Stealth Sneak gets closer to Lagaulixa.  
"Gaea!" I yell, which causes a wall of rock to form between Lagaulixa and the Heartless.

"Gaeaga!" I yell, which propels the wall backward, slamming into a boulder, wedging the Stealth Sneak between them. It tried to get loose, but it was stuck. Then it tried disappearing, but I still knew where it was anyway. I walked up to it, and raised my Keyblade.

I stab it directly into it's head, causing it to squirm in pain. My Keyblade remains lodged in it's forehead, but in it's struggle it escaped. It readied it's claw to plow into my head. I readied myself for the end.

I waited.

I looked up.

Lagaulixa had jumped up and stabbed the Stealth Sneak in the eye. It wailed in pain, and was swallowed into a dark void.

"Can we go back now?" Lagaulixa asked.

"I stared at him, them burst out laughing.

**Back at the castle...**

I walked down the hallway, looking around.

_There is a traitor in your midst._

I see Xerin, walking towards me.

_You cannot foresee events, only live them._

"What do you want Xerin?"

_The traitor has power._

"I know what the master told you,"

_She knows._

"And?"

_She holds power._

"I know that the master suspects me, and we all know it was me,"

_She follows the path._

"Why would you tell me this?"

_She holds leverage._

"We both know you won't kill me, as I have something you want,"

_She plays a game spanning life itself._

"I'm getting sick of people telling I'll do this or that. I don't dance to your designs,"

_She controls fate._

"I know you want answers about Jason,"

_She is control._

"What do you know?"

_She plays the game._

"I knew you couldn't resist, just come with me,"

_She plays the game._

"...Fine,"

_She has won._


	12. Return To Reality

Chapter 12

Return To Reality

_Note: Jason's side of the story!_

As I walked back to the house, I saw my mom talking with somebody through the window. _Jeez_, I thought. Can't I just save the world in peace? I walked in and froze.

It's Kate.

She's tall, but not too tall for her age. She's the same age as me. Her hair was a beautiful chocolate brown, but her eyes were a deep, mesmerizing blue. She looked at me in horror.

"Jason, what happened to you!?" she screamed.

I looked down at my clothes and realized I had just fought a team of Heartless, a sadistic, though very pretty, Nobody, a giant suit of armor, and got caught in an explosion. My clothes were torn, covered in blood and dirt, and I had scrapes and bruises everywhere. I must have looked like I survived the apocalypse.

"Um, I can explain,"

"Were you mugged, did someone hurt you?" my mom asked.

"No, I... um. Ah, it's a bit hard to explain,"

Kate began to look uncomfortable. "Were you, you know. Did you get stopped by a... pedophile?"

"No, God no! How can you even say that? I just... fell out of a tree,"

Kate's eyes bore into mine. I almost felt those dark blue eyes burrowing into my soul, finding the truth.

"I'm gonna go change," I said.

Ten minutes later I had washed off all the dirt (Well, most of it), changed into new clothes, and finished suffering from the trauma of being caught in an explosion (Not really). When I came back down to the living room, Kate and my mom were talking. They turned around when I came in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Jason, can you at least pretend to be worried?" Kate said.

"Why, should I be?" I questioned.

"YES! That stunt you pulled yesterday has the school going into a frenzy! How did you do it?"

"Um... What stunt?"

"With the monsters! How did you do it? Greg says you're the one who did it," Kate looked at me intently.

"So Greg is spreading rumors? Figures. I made him look like an idiot during the Heart-I mean when those monsters attacked," I stammered. She knew something was up, but there was NO WAY I was letting her get caught up in the issue with the Organization. She meant a lot to me, but she could never appreciate my skills.

"Greg knows you did it, and he had several witnesses who saw you fight the monsters,"

"So now being the good guy makes me FBI's Most Wanted?" I sighed.

"You also know were Mr. Miller is, right?" she asked.

Ohhh, might not want to tell her the truth on that one.

"I don't know, he just... vanished," I said.

"Yeah, that's what a lot of people are saying. The problem is that you're the center of this. Everyone was accounted for afterward except for you. Also, everyone who saw you said you were carrying a weapon. All the evidence points at you, and I heard that something bad is happening,"

"What?"

"Well, you could, in a way, be convicted of kidnapping, truancy, terrorism, and vandalism,"

"But none of that was my fault!"

"It doesn't matter if it was! The point is that in a court system, you could easily be tried. Unless the jury believes in magic, you're done,"

Why does everyone keep believing Greg anyway?"

"Because of his status,"

"Don't tell me you believe that stuff,"

"It's true,"

I should explain more. Greg actually used to be my friend. He was one of my more... quality friends. We weren't popular, but really we just enjoyed talking about shows, video games, and stuff only nerds could understand. But one day, Greg saw something, and started spreading rumors about it. The person who it happened to was devastated, but for Greg this was a new beginning. He began spreading rumors about everyone, and for the most part they were true. The popular kids accepted him immediately, both out of respect and fear that they would be next. He completely ditched me, leaving me behind. Ironically, the only person he couldn't find something out about was me. I just never did anything he could use against me. I continued to see him trailing me, so I knew he was trying, but for some reason nothing embarrassing came up. Greg continued to try, but it never happened. And so our friendship turned to hatred, at least for him.

I rolled my eyes. "Half the stuff he says is fake. He just says it to hold on to popularity,"

"Well, be that as it may, Greg is out to get you," Kate concluded.

"He wouldn't be the first," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. So I'm going to court?"

"It seems that way,"

"Great, lawyers. Now, to prove my insanity, I'm going to tell them something revolutionary,"

"What?"

"The truth,"

"Why would telling the truth make them think your insane?"

"Nothing, just keep living denial,"

"Jason, you are making no sense,"

"Look, you don't want to know the truth,"

"Yes I do,"

I sigh and get up. I start walking outside again but Kate grabs my shoulder.

"What are you hiding?" she insists.

"Just go home," I say as I leave.


	13. Order

Chapter 13

Order

If I knew I was getting court summons, I would have jumped out of a plane into Mexico right now, just to get it over with. At the very most, I could have taken out that hot spot, but no. The court summons was for tomorrow, over the custody of me.

"So, they're sending me to the...," I read the paper closely "Juvenile Delinquent Mental Institution. Never heard of it,"  
"It's where they send kids who misbehaved due to mental issues," Kate replied. She had come back after yesterday, stubbornly insisting I give her the truth.

"So they think I did that due to mental issues?"

"Apparently,"

"How do I tell them the truth? There's no way they would believe me,"

"And what exactly would they not believe?"

"Forget it,"

"Come on! At least give me a chance. I want to know,"

"Somehow I doubt that,"

"Whatever. What are you going to tell them?"

"Well, I can easily say I don't know about the monsters, but I can't pretend I didn't have the Key-that... thing," I stammered.

"Key? You're hiding something,"

"Focus,"

"I am,"

"Look, I can't tell you right now. All I can tell you is I can't go to a mental institution right now. The fate of the world depends on it," I said. I stared into her eyes intently, hoping she will trust me. She bites her lip.

"Okay, I understand," she said.

"Okay. Now I have two options. One is to go to court, risking everything. The other is to go to Mexico,"

"Why?"

"For one, they don't have jurisdiction out of state,"

"But why Mexico?"

"Because we live in Texas?"

"Because this has to do with what you're hiding?"

"Look, those are my options,"

"I say just go to court,"

"I like my other option,"

"You're mom doesn't make enough money to go to Mexico,"

"You're right,"

"Hope you have a good lawyer,"

**The Next Day**

In court the next day, I realized the odds were stacked against me. For one, a lot of the people looked at me with disgust. I sat down and waited.

The judge began "Realizing the circumstances, I have decided that the offender, Jason Cordes, will not defend himself,"

"What! That's unfair. You don't even have my side of the story. I find it unfair that you get to leave my fate with other people,"

The judge's eyes furrowed "Jason, please calm down,"

"No, you stop making assumptions and let me tell my side of the story. In fact, shouldn't you have some witnesses who saw what happened? This court is messed up,"

"Please. We do have a witness. I believe he should go first. We call to the stand, Gregory Bernes,"

God no. Of all the witnesses, why him?

"Thank you, your honor. I am here to tell you the truth," Greg said. He began talking about how I had some issues, so he looked after me. Then I drove him away and he saw me doing some stuff before the incident. You get the idea. He obviously left out the part where he screamed like a little girl. At the end he talked about how sick it was that something like this could have happened.

"Will the jury stand?"

"Wait," I protested, "That's it! You take one person's story and suddenly you know everything! Greg has it out for me, and he's making all this up because he hates my guts. If you were to call a different witness, you would get an entirely different story."

Greg broke into a sweat. He probably hadn't planned on more witnesses.

"How does the jury respond?"

There were murmurs.

"We, the jury, find it necessary to call another witness,"

Greg panicked. "Your honor, there is no one here who could recall the event other than me,"

"Oh, right. It's not like prime suspect number 1 can't tell you what happened. But, could I call a friend who was there, and have him tell you?"

"...I suppose under these circumstances it is necessary,"

I hand him my phone. "His name's Marco. He's in contacts.

Three minutes later, we had a surprise phone in witness.

Because it was on speaker, we could hear Marco over the phone.

"So, Jason is my best friend. I know he would never do this. He always does the right thing. I was there when it happened. It was history class. Jason was arguing about Mayan calendars when one of those monsters burst into the room. It slipped underneath the door. Jason seemed surprised, but he took charge to try to keep everyone safe. Then he pulled out a weapon. I guess he was bringing it to show to me. It looked like a Keyblade. We both like the game Kingdom Hearts, and Jason had been thinking about making his own Keyblade. He did a pretty good job on it too. Anyway, he told everyone to get back, but Greg challenged his authority. Then, one of the monsters attacked Greg, but Jason saved him. Then, when he got rid of all of them, he left the classroom. I think he went to find out if there were more. If anything, Jason should be rewarded for leadership. He protected us. And Greg only spread the rumor around that Jason did it for revenge,"

"Hmmm, does the jury have a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We, the jury, believe that more time should be spent verifying these alibis before a verdict is reached,"

"Agreed. Until then, court is adjourned,"

Greg stared at me with pure hatred. Then he leaves in a hurry.

I went to my mom, who was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey mom,"

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. You really were clever today,"

"All I did was call a witness,"

"You stood up for your rights. I'm proud,"

"You already said that,"

"And I mean it,"

"Mom, we need to get to Mexico,"

"Why?"

"That's where the Heartless hot spot is,"

"We don't have that much money,"

"Mom, we're going to be dead if we don't,"

"I could save up some money, but it would take a while,"

"We don't have that kind of time,"

"Well, think of something," Mom warned me.

"I have an idea Mrs. Cordes,"

I turned to see Daxjra, coat and all, standing right there.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"Meh, not important," he shrugged. "Anyway, I can get you to Mexico, but you have to do something for me,"

"Of course I do,"

"Mrs. Cordes, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Daxjra,"

Her brow furrowed, remembering what I said to her.

"It's a pleasure... Daxjra. That's quite an unusual name,"

"It was given to me by my master,"

"Well that's very interesting,"

"Listen, can your son come with me?"

I nodded to my mom.

"Okay, but please be careful,"

"We will," he replied.

In an alley, he opened a dark corridor.

"Why?" I questioned openly.

"Jason... this Heartless threat... It might be more serious than I've been letting on. We need to solve this problem now, before it spiral out of control,"

"How serious is it?"

"... They'll overtake your population in a matter of days. Of course, that's the point when they would realize the threat is real, but there's nothing they can do about it,"

"And that's where I come in?"

"Exactly. If we can beat the Heartless controlling the others-"

"Wait, there's a Heartless controlling the others?"

"Yeah, there attacks are too coordinated, even for our use,"

"What do you mean, OUR use,"

"The Organization has been controlling the Heartless, but recently we've been losing control,"

"That's why you could summon a Darkside?"

"Exactly. I found out that when giant Heartless appear, they emit a supersonic wave that is similar to a dog whistle, but slightly different. On one level, it causes the Heartless to rally, and attack more commonly. On a deeper, more unknown level, the wave agitates the Heartless, causing them to ignore commands from us. The Heartless in Mexico is rallying a huge amount of Heartless, which disperse across this world. That's how this entire outbreak occurred. One Heartless brought millions,"

"But, that never happened in any of the other games. Sure, there were gigantic Heartless, but they didn't seem like they were under the control of one Heartless,"

"You're right, this is a new problem. The reason is because this is the queen Heartless. It controls all the others, but it only affects the world the Heartless is currently in, along with surrounding worlds. When I... something happened that-"

"You're hiding something. If you don't tell me, I'm not going," I declare.

Daxjra sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Yes,"

"... Do you know what world I come from?" he asked.

"No,"

"I came from here,"  
"This is your world?"

"Yes,"

"Is that why you're helping me?"

"I'm helping you to make sure you don't go through what happened to me,"

"And what did happen?"

He brushed back the hair covering his eye, and I gasped. A scar ran from his forehead, through his eye, and down to the top of his cheek. His iris was crimson.

"What?"

"My ticket to heartlessness,"

"How did this happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he muttered.

"Okay, let's save the world,"


	14. The Traitor

Chapter 14

The Traitor

Once we entered the dark corridor, we were spit out in Mexico City. We had to hang around the city for a while, learning what we could. Ultimately, we were rewarded by a location. We 'borrowed' a car, and started driving. We had a lot of time on our hands, and I bore easily. I let Daxjra drive because I'd probably kill us both.

"Daxjra, how old are you?"

"About 15,"

"So you're legally not allowed to drive?"

"Technically, I'm 3 years old. Want to try explaining that to the police?"

"No, just keep driving,"

"Now you're okay with it?"

"A 3 year old can drive better than I can,"

"Then I'm glad I'm driving,"

A couple hours later, we reached the area. Really it was just desert. I looked around and saw...

"Daxjra, are you seeing this?"

"No...,"

Xerin.

She had another person with her.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's... Forix," he replied.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes,"

We started running towards them, and as we got closer, I noticed a third person, on the ground.

Kate.

She was tied up, and gagged with duct tape. I sprinted towards them and stopped.

"Let her go!"

Xerin yawned. "So glad you made it. Really, almost thought you wouldn't show,"

Forix grinned maniacally. "Well, so this is the Infinity Wielder. I can't wait to see your true power,"

Forix had bleach white hair, and a cruel smile, as if too describe how little he cared of human life.

I scowled. "Let her go NOW!"

"Oh, I'm afraid this damsel in distress isn't going anywhere. You see, we can't let you leave alive, what with us being traitors and all," Forix said.

"Forix, I'm going to kill you. And Xerin, haven't you had enough for one week?" Daxjra replied.

"Really Daxjra, I thought you were better than this. Resorting to teaming up with a second rate fighter, disgraceful," Xerin taunted.

Daxjra raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same about you,"

She grinned. "Fair enough,"

"Xerin, set Kate free! She has nothing to do with this!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't, but if you care so much, then it will so much easier to kill you," Xerin replied.

"Jason, it's Kate or the world," Daxjra said urgently.

"There has to be a way," I said.

"Jason, you have to make a choice,"

I blink back a tear and shake my head.

"Xerin, you creep!"

"Call me what you want, but at the end of the day, who's holding all the cards,"

"Oh come on, you can't say this was all your idea," Forix complained.

"Jason, we have a chance, but you have to do exactly as I say. On my mark, charge,"

"Got it,"

"GO, now!"

I run at Xerin, and Forix steps back casually. Xerin holds her knife at Kate's throat, but I have to trust Daxjra.

"Gaeaga!"

Instantly, the ground shakes, and the area around Kate propels her backwards, away from danger. I slash at Xerin, but she dodges gracefully, using openings to strike. I summon my shield to push her back, but she side-steps and strikes from the side. I step back quickly, losing my balance in the process. She takes the opportunity and strikes. I fall to avoid her, but she still cut me on the arm. I try to back away, but with me on the ground, I'm easy prey.

"Thunder!" she yells. I roll away before getting struck by lightning. She strikes at me, but Daxjra arrives just in time to intercept. I get up, and we begin to attack.

Daxjra and I fought Xerin together, fighting like a well oiled machine. It was like our two fighting style fit together in a perfect link, matching up for the others weakness. Xerin was still a challenge, clearly not the same as when we last battled. Forix just stood there, spectating.

Xerin began gaining ground, seeing through our attacks, but we didn't give up. Still, the signs of battle were beginning to take their toll. I had cuts and scratches all over. Daxjra was taking the brunt of Xerin's attacks though, so he was obviously drained. This had to end soon.

I began to attack more fiercely, dropping some of the defenses I had been using. I got rid of my shield to use both hands to hold my Keyblade.

Even with that, I still couldn't get her away from Daxjra. I stepped back, and charged at her flank, preparing for what I knew was coming.

"Thundaga!"

"Aquaga!"

When she cast her magic, I anticipated and soaked her. When the lightning came, it electrocuted her, knocking her to the ground. Unfortunately, in the process Daxjra also got hit. He fell to the ground in a daze.

"Daxjra!"

"Oh, don't worry about him, your real nightmare is just beginning," Forix said, casually walking up.

"Do you want to be charred, like Xerin, or toasted?" I retorted.

"I'm good, but you're not going to be," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I struck at him.

My hit passed right through him, then he disappeared. I looked around, and he appeared a few yards away. I tried to strike again, but the same thing happened. He laughed, and I turned around to see him directly behind me.

"Haven't figured it out yet? You've already plunged yourself far enough into the nightmare that awaits,"

"So far, you're all talk,"

"Maybe so, but I don't see you winning,"

"The feeling is mutual,"

Hi eyes stare into mine, and I realize his irises are pure gold. It's the first time I noticed it, but I now realize that his eyes have been gold this whole time.

He smiles and suddenly, he began to turn into 7 Forixs. I charged, but each one easily dodged. One of them feinted an uppercut and kicked me in the stomach.

I struggled to get air back, but he walked up to me and threw me backward. I tried to crawl away, but he closed the distance between us easily.

"Scared? You should be. But this is just the dream. Prepare to sleep forever in the nightmare of despair!"

"Shut up," I muttered.

He began laughing , first soft, then uncomfortably loud. His laughter rang in my ears. It was coming from all directions, but at the same time it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere.

"You think this is the worst I can do? If so, I guess it's time to kick it up a notch,"

His gold eyes stared into mine, and everything became negative. The only thing that remained the same color was his eyes. My vision began to warp, and then everything went black.

_And so one falls into darkness, as we all must..._

**Is Jason alright? Can he survive his encounter with Forix? Find out next time in Chapter 15, Mind Games.**

_Thank you, everyone who's support and dedication to the The Final Keyblade gave me the perseverance to continue Jason's story. I just want you to know that your opinions really do matter, and I hope for even more positive feedback in the future._


	15. Mind Games

Chapter 15

Mind Games

When everything cleared, I found myself in the weirdest place.

I was standing on white square tiles, each one an inch away from each one around it, with nothing in between. This platform stretched farther than I could see. But this was the normal part.

All around me, was space. I could see empty black, stars, and galaxies. I got up and looked around, but there didn't appear to be anything other than that.

I turned around and Forix was standing there. I jumped back, but he didn't seem very threatening.

"Really, can't we just talk. We do have all the time in the world, so to speak," he mocked.

"Where are we?"

"In your mind,"

"This is... my mind? Then how am I here?"

"Oh, you're the subconscious representation of yourself. In the real world, you would be in a catotonic state. So am I, but that won't be so for very long,"

"Why say that?"

"Because once I kill you here, you're mind will implode on itself, killing you,"

"That sounds painful,"

"Excruciatingly so, but for now, I'll settle for breaking you,"

"Let's see you try,"

"I summoned my Keyblade and charged. He easily dodged all my efforts, and back flipped away before I could get him.

"It's really not fair that you get to use a Keyblade, so let's even it up, shall we?"

He waved his hand and my Key vanished. I tried to summon it again, but no maatter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel it. My connection was severed with it. It felt like a piece of me was missing, and it wasn't coming back. Forix smirked like this was his entertainment. He held out his hand, and my Keyblade appeared in his control

"How?"

"I'm like a parasite of the mind. I delve into your mind, and I'm in complete control. At the slightest thought, this world changes,"

He smiled, and some tiles next to him flew out and plowed towards me. Midway they divided into cubes. I ran sideways to avoid them, but there were to many. They came at me with only enough velocity to ensure bruises (Can my inner self get bruises?), but they still hurt. I was also pretty sure he could do much worse. I tried to summon my shield, but that didn't work either.

I faced Forix with terrifying thoughts running through my head. _What if this was the end? Would I fall here? Can I even stop him?_

A lot of these thoughts scared me, but I needed to get back to the real world to make sure Kate and Daxjra were okay.

**Meanwhile on Daxjra's side...**

I shook my head and got up. I still felt weird, but I guess it could have been worse. I run over to where Kate was and free her from her bonds.

I helped her up, and she stared at me intently. She was a studier, that's for sure.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Daxjra, a friend of Jason's. You're going to be alright,"

"I was at home, and...and then I saw them..."

"I know,"

"Where is Jason?"

"Oh God, Jason was left with Forix,"

Kate said something, but my vision tunneled, focused only on Jason. He was unconscious, but knowing Forix, he was in for the fight of his life.

"What's happening to him?" Kate asked.

"Forix is infecting his thoughts. They're having a mental battle inside of Jason,"

"Couldn't we just take out Forix while he's here?"

I looked around and I saw Forix, in the same state of mind as Jason.

"I don't know. It could be that their minds are connected, meaning that killing one of them results in damage to the other,"

"But you're not sure?"

"Do you really want to take that risk?"

"...No,"

"That's because both your hearts are guided by morals. Oh, I'm sorry Daxjra, YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART!" a voice screamed behind me.

"Xerin, you have tried and tried again, but you can't beat me, or Jason. Go now, and you will be spared,"

"Oh, I'M the one getting spared. That's rich. If I had a heart I'd give you a chance at amnesty to, but I don't, so I'll settle with killing you,"

"End this before you die,"

"End this and I'll make your death slightly faster," Xerin replied.

I swiped at her, but she backed up. She began to throw knives, but I cast Blizzaga to freeze them in ice. I had to make sure that neither Kate nor Jason got hurt. I advanced, attacking when I could, keeping her away from both of them, but she pressed against my defenses. I cast several Firas to scatter shot at her defenses, but she easily dodged. I kept her busy, trying to slow her down, and it was working. The real problem is that I was getting tired to. Our battle had taken a lot out of me, and now I'd been electrocuted, thought in retrospect she got the worst of it. I beat at her, attempting to get an opening, but to no avail.

"Xerin, stop this fighting, neither of us can win," I pleaded.

"NEVER, not until I see you dead!" she exclaimed.

She began to attack more vigorously, a crazy grin on her face. I fell and waited for the worst.

And waited.

I looked up, only to see Xerin dying. She screamed as she disappeared. I looked up and saw the man who did it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

**Meanwhile on Jason's side...**

I was in for the battle of a lifetime.

Forix wasn't even using my weapons, but was manipulating the landscape to attack me. For the most part I wasn't that badly hurt, but I knew this couldn't be the full extent of his power. I dodged as quickly as I could at incoming projectiles, but he was wearing me down. I'm not even sure he can be beaten.

"You look a bit tired, would you like to take a break?" Forix asked.

"Yes," I gasped.

Suddenly all the tiles reverted back into place. All fire stopped.

"You were serious?" I ask.

"Well yes. I mean, what happens here is actually not real-time,"

"What?"

"A minute here equals thirty seconds in the real world,"

"So we have time?"

"Yes,"

I collapsed on the ground, panting. I tried casting Cure, but it didn't work. Forix waved his hand and the tiles pixelized into a table and two chairs.

I sat down and a glass of water appeared. I drank generously before coming up for breath.

Forix just sat there.

"Mind telling me why you're being so nice?" I inquired.

"I guess you could say I'm completely and utterly confident in your annihilation that I don't see how it could hurt to take a break," Forix replied.

"So what drove you to become a traitor?"

"I guess it began with lies, then the truth, and now revelations,"

"Mind explaining?"

"Of course. The master wants you. Not Daxjra, not Earth, you. You literally hold the key,"

"The key to what?"

"You know how the Kingdom Key and the Kingdom Key D are polar opposites, right?"

"Yeah, they originated in the Light and Dark Realm, but then they received champions,"

"Sora and Mickey,"

"Right, Mickey is the Dark Realm's champion, Sora the Light Realm's,"

"But if that's the case, why do both Keys lock Keyholes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every Keyblade known locked Keyholes, but never the other way around. It's actually quite weird, seeing as it unlocks everything else, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I suppose that's beside the point when you consider this particular Key,"

"What does that mean?"

"This Keyblade has legends and rumors surrounding it. It was foretold to appear, but that was so long ago everyone forgot. Even though the Infinity Keyblade is the representation of infinity, it also marks the end of something very important,"

"What?"

"This Keyblade was destined to be the last one to ever exist. This will be the final Keyblade, and you shall be it's wielder. At least... for now,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Whose to say that this information is helpful?"

"Whatever,"

"So shall we get back to killing you?"

"I'd rather not,"

Of course, since when did my opinion matter?

He summoned my Keyblade and advanced, swinging it as if he had been using it his entire life. He swung down on me to deliver a blow that should have killed me but...

I blocked it.

It only lasted an instant, and I don't remember how, but I did it.

Then it was back to don't die.

I ran away from Forix, trying to avoid him, but even so I knew I couldn't beat him.

Unless...

If I can block him, maybe his grip on my mind isn't as tight as I first assumed, so theoretically, if I will it true, it will be.

I imagined my Keyblade back, but it was too hard to imagine. So I imagined something to fight back against my own weapon.

It wasn't that hard.

I instantly felt Daxjra's Keyblade in my grip. I swung it around to get a feel for it, then advanced.

"What!? How is this possible? You are in my nightmare!" Forix gasped.

"You got one thing right," I said "It is your nightmare,"

I imagined it, and Forix was propelled backward by a tidal wave of tiles. I ran up and we exchanged blows for what felt like hours. I could feel an increasing tension between our Keys. I couldn't explain it, bur it felt sort of like these Keys were born to spar. It sounded kind of weird, but that's what I felt. Forix continued to try his best to beat me, but all his efforts failed. It was obvious that he never practiced swordsmanship. I knocked him down.

"How... how did you do it?" he growled.

I stared at the Keyblade in my hand.

"With help... from my friends!" I shouted, raising Daxjra's Keyblade in the air, causing a beam of light to shoot down. The light began to break down all the illusions Forix had created

"NOOOOOOOO!" Forix screamed.

**Meanwhile on Daxjra's side...**

"Wait, he's coming to," I said.

"Jason!" Kate blurted.

Jason slowly shook his head.

"Cmon buddy, get up," I urged.

"Uggh... Daxjra," Jason muttered.

"Yeah?" I said, waiting breathlessly

"Why would you ever join a group with that son of a ! #$%^," Jason groaned.

"Heh, I'll remember to hang out with a better crowd," I laughed.

"Oh my God, Jason!" Kate rushed in and hugged him. Jason looked surprised and I gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey...," I start. I look around but Forix is gone.

"Crap, we lost him," I muttered some very choice words under my breath.

"Uhhh, guys?" Jason said, a little more urgent.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

I turned around.

"That's No. XIII, Lagaulixa. He helped me kill Xerin,"

"...Hey," he muttered.

Jason grinned "Well, he isn't much of a talker is he?"

"Nah, he just kicks ass,"

"Oka- DAXJRA! Look behind you!"

I turned arou-Holy crap.

And I thought I had seen it all.

We already lost.

_Thank you my friends, followers, favorites, and everyone who brought this book to this point. Prepare for the final battle of The Final Keyblade: Book 1._


	16. Spawn of Hell

Chapter 16

Spawn of Hell

No.

I just beat Forix.

No. I can't face this.

Why?

It's impossible.

Daxjra was mesmerized by it.

Anyone would be.

It was a Godzilla sized Shadow.

But it was different, because this Shadow was completely made up of billions of normal Shadows, forming the queen of all Heartless.

Lagaulixa readied himself to fight, but both me and Daxjra were still just staring at it.

I snapped out it and shook Daxjra. He rubbed his face, then prepared for the fight of a lifetime.

The Shadow advanced.

It was almost hard not to feel weird when you see all the Shadows that make up this Shadow just... worming around each other. It was very hard to stay concentrated.

I charged at the feet, because that was really the only thing I could reach. I slashed at the ankle, but the Shadows just filled up the space again. What's worse, a bunch of Shadows began falling off the main Shadow (Now calling the Queen) and advancing to attack. It didn't even seem like the Queen was losing any body mass.

I began trying to get at the Queen, but hordes of Shadows kept coming. I looked around and saw Daxjra and Lagaulixa weren't fairing any better than I was. They too, were being held back by a swarm of Shadows.

As I took on more Shadows, I began to feel invigorated. This was my homefield, taking out weak Heartless. I could fight the way I want to. My Keyblade seemed happy to, if that makes any sense. I slashed through the waves of Shadows, besting dozens of Heartless. Still, we hadn't made a Queen's overall mass, which led me to suspect something scary.

"Everyone, to me!" I yelled. Lagaulixa and Daxjra fought there way to me, and we set up a back-to-back-to-back formation, keeping the Shadows at bay.

"What?" Daxjra asked.

"You guys seen how the Queen isn't losing any mass?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, how is that possible?"

"Maybe she's self-regenerative, and thus can summon a limitless amount of Shadows,"

"Well then we're screwed, but that doesn't help us, does it?" Daxjra retorted.

"Maybe, but if we can kill all the Heartless systematically , theoretically there should be no base mass of which to regenerate off of,"

"I like your idea, but first we need to get rid of all these Heartless,"

"Leave that to me," Lagaulixa said.

He disappeared, and I began to feel wind. I saw him, or at least I thought it was him, streak through the waves of Heartless, supersonic speed style killing them.

When he stopped being a blur, I patted him on the back.

"How did you do that?"

"Won't be able to use it again, make it count,"

"Got it,"

All three of us began to charge at the Queen.

"Head for the feet, if we can take those out, it'll lose balance," I yelled.

We began to viciously attack the feet, systematically making sure it didn't regenerate. After a while though, I realized that the Queen regenerated quicker than we could strike.

"What do we do!?" Daxjra yelled to me.

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

The Queen swiped its arm to the side, knocking all of us back. I tried to stand, but a mountain of loosed Shadows had started to compile. I tried as hard as I could, but no matter how many I took out, two more replaced them. I used Gaeaga to raise the ground to rise above the Shadows, and kicked off the remainder.

They climbed up the sides of my platform, but I just took them out as soon as they reached the top.

Lagaulixa and Daxjra had the attention of the Queen, whose back was turned. I saw my chance and jumped onto its back.

Now here is a great time to tell you something.

If you've ever walked on a bush, this was sort of like that. Some areas had Shadows already rising to meet me. I ran up to them, but due to the fact that I was walking on a bunch of Shadows, I tripped.

Instantly, hands began to grab at me, pulling me in. I tried to fight back, but there were to many. I gasped for air as they pulled me down, me flailing and screaming for help.

**Meanwhile, on Daxjra's side...**

Me and Lagaulixa were fighting this thing. The Queen, for me at least, felt like a statement sort of. It seems most appropriate, if not sad, that if I die, I'll die at the hands of one of the weakest Heartless in the game (But I guess I get some kudos for the fact that it's the Queen of Heartless). Lagaulixa was holding his own, slashing off incoming limbs, but all that did was loose more Shadows. For someone who drained most of his power, he was doing pretty good.

I was doing fairly well on my end. I continued to take out Heartless loosed by Lagaulixa to prevent him from dying. I cast a Firaga to decrease the number of Heartless on his flank, then went back to my own business. I continued to fight, but my stamina was depleting fast. I couldn't go on much longer. My Keyblade hummed in agreement. I continued to fight though. There was too much at stake. I was not allowing the Queen to command her armies any longer. My conviction fueled my vitality, and I began to fight with increased vigor. Then I heard it.

"Daxjra, Help!"

Jason.

I could here him screaming, but I couldn't tell from where. I used my need to help my friend to further my strength, and I uttered a single spell.

"Extreme Firaga,"

This was a spell forbidden because in the process of doing it, it sapped all available strength in order to contain it into a single blast.

As soon as the words left my lips, I felt myself getting dizzy. I could hear the explosion, but it felt so distant. I...

**Meanwhile, on Jason's side...**

_BOOM_

_SCREEE_

_CRASH_

A gaping hole gave me a way out.

I jumped through, slashing through some Shadow regenerating. I didn't know how I got out, but I couldn't let up. I bashed at the Queen, but the Heartless still kept coming. There was no way to stop them. Even if I was fast enough...

Or...

Maybe if it was slow enough...

"Daxjra!"

I waited for a response, but there wasn't one.

I desperately scanned the area for him, and I found him, collapsed. I ran to him to keep the Heartless away from him. I checked his vital signs (except for his heartbeat) and was glad to announce he alive. I called Lagaulixa over, and we beat back the Shadows, I explained my plan.

"This is crazy, it can't be done. We don't have the resources," Lagaulixa said.

"Would you rather die?" I pointed out.

"Fair enough,"

We prepared, lifting our weapons simultaneously, preparing to cast the spell that would decide the fate of the world.

"STOPZA!" we yelled in unison. Instantly, I could feel myself grow weary from holding up the magic. Since Lagaulixa was already drained, we to do this fast.

We began taking out as many Heartless as we possibly could within the time allowed. It was significantly easier because they didn't move. I decided to move to the Queen herself while there was still a hole in her. I began taking extremely wide slashes to kill as many Heartless as one hit could allow. I fought as fast as I could, striking with speed unknown to me.

It didn't last.

I felt the effects of holding the magic together, and I knew I would pass out if I exerted myself any farther. I released the spell, and the Queen with it. Most of its body was destroyed, and it was missing its arms, but the problem was we couldn't do another Stopza to finish the job.

We had failed.

Lagaulixa, though his hood down, seemed to stare at me with a sense of understanding. I looked at Kate, who was far away, a sense of horror on her face.

I stared at the monstrosity in front of me and thought:

_What's the point in trying? Just give up, lay down your sword, walk away. You can go to another world._

No.

I'm not going out like this.

Rage filled my body, fueling my power.

I raised my Keyblade, and charged.

I ran past Daxjra, and picked up his Keyblade.

I struck our Keys together, and they hummed violently, the resonance of battle.

I met the Queen on the battlefield.

I began to strike using both Keyblades. I stopped thinking about the stakes, about the cost, about the possibility of failure, and I just fought.

I ripped through the Queen's body, slashing at speeds impossible to me. I cast magic that made no sense to me, but had devastating results. My body glowed with raw conviction. The Keyblades in my grasp just knew what to do, and I was the outlet of their power. I striked at every Heartless that came within a meter of me, dead-set on my genocide.

In what felt like hours, it was just me, and a single Shadow. My energy drained, I just stared at it, wondering why it didn't regenerate. It stared back at me, like it was wondering what human could possibly have defeated it. It transformed into a Neoshadow, and a demonic blade appeared in its claws.

I understood immediately.

This was a fight to the finish.

I dropped the Marrow Keyblade and charged, shouting.

The Neoshadow followed suit.

We clashed, swords locked, neither one gaining ground. I began to kneel at the power of the Queen. Then I remembered what I was fighting for.

Daxjra.

Mom.

Marco.

Lagaulixa.

Mr. Miller.

Earth.

Everyone who will die if I don't beat the Queen.

_Kate._

I pressed back, pushing against the blade. In one moment, we both passed each other, clash broken. Each of us had our blades pointed out. I turned, seeing if I won.

The Queen was down.

It had transformed back into a Shadow, and was writhing in pain. Its sword turned into light, and condensed into a key chain. I ended the Queens misery.

I won.

I walked over to Daxjra, and knelt over him.

"Daxjra," I whispered.

He stirred. His eyes opened slowly, his breathing haggard.

"Did we..." he murmured.

"Yes, we did," I smiled.

He smiled to, and then he passed out.

"Lagaulixa, is Daxjra alright?" I asked.

"He used high level magic to punch a hole through the Queen. He's just drained,"

"Jason!" Kate yelled, running over.

"Kate!" I yelled back.

She ran into me, and we embraced. Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face flushed red, and she giggled.

"Most impressive. I think that was the most entertainment I've had in years," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a man in an Organization coat. His hood obscured his face, but I got bad vibes from him.

"Lagaulixa, it is time to go,"

"What about Daxjra?" Lagaulixa asked.

"... Leave him. He means nothing more to us,"

"...But,"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No,"

"Then let us depart,"

"Hey!" I yelled at him "You can't just leave him here!"

"Of course I can. We have no more need for a member of his skill. He got rid of the Queen, so now the Heartless are once again controllable. He revealed who the traitors were, but in the end he associated with them. He is no longer of use to me," he dismissed.

"But..." I said.

"So insistent. Fine then, maybe I will take him," He walked up to me, and reached out to grab Daxjra. I tried to stop him, but he took him without difficulty.

"When we return, Daxjra will be executed for treason,"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Why so surprised? It is a fate worthy of a traitor like him,"

I ran after him, but with a single swipe he knocked me down.

"Lagaulixa! Take care of this fool," he said while walking away with Daxjra.

"Lagaulixa, please," I beg.

He looks at his sword, and the next thing I remember is waking up with a bruise on my forehead.

I looked up at Kate.

"They took Daxjra!"

"I know,"

"We have to save him!"

"We can't. They disappeared through a dark portal,"

I fell to my knees, shuddering, tears running down my face. They hit the dry ground silently, filled with my regret.

_My friends, my followers, I am proud to announce a close to The Final Keyblade: Book 1. I hope that you stick around for more of Jason's adventure, and I hope for lots of positive feedback. Until then, I wish you all the best of luck with your adventure in life._

_-DeltaFire_


End file.
